


Olive You

by commandercrouton



Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorable, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Olive You Pun, We need all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Ben tells Rey how he really feels thanks to olives
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422574
Comments: 33
Kudos: 97





	Olive You

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I've been sitting on that I wanted to post to spread cheer in these dark times.

“Olive you,” Ben let out before he could stop himself. Horror washed over him as he saw Rey freeze, fork halfway to her mouth with a piece of her waffle dangling off the edge. 

“What?” she asked.

Fuck. He fucked this up so hard. 

Why was he so bad at these things? How hard was it say those three little words? Those three words that he wanted to tell Rey for the past month. 

I love you.

There. It was that simple.

And here he was, fucking it all up by mentioning olives. Did she even like olives?

It was in that moment that Ben realized Rey was still waiting for an answer, watching him carefully, still having the piece of waffle dangle precariously on the end of the fork much like Ben felt dangling on the edge of the precipice of a ledge.

“Olives...did you want olives?” he asked, attempting to save himself.

“Olives, on my waffles?” she clarified.

Right, there was no way she was going to fall for it. He was an idiot. 

Rey deserved so much better than him. She deserved a guy who would take her out to a romantic dinner, maybe slide her a key to his apartment before telling them the three words every person in a amazing relationship wants to hear.

Ben bit back a sigh. His one saving grace was she didn’t know what he was trying to say. He could get a redo at least. Give her the version she deserved.

“I mean you are eating peanut butter and chocolate chips on your waffles right now. I don’t know what else you want,” he teased, hoping the blush on his cheeks has diminished enough for him to face her.

She bit off the waffle from her fork, chewing it while staring at him, a grin forming on her face. Rey continued to watch him as they ate in silence, her grin growing as time went on. Ben couldn’t stand it a moment longer before taking his plate and just placing it in the sink.

He heard Rey move around behind him before slinking her arms around his waist, placing her head against his back.

“Hey Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“Olive you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
